


Ballad of the Triforce

by Jadealiya



Series: Link + Zelda 30kisses Challenge [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadealiya/pseuds/Jadealiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of all things.  Written for the 30kisses challenge - Theme #16 "Invincible, Unrivaled"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballad of the Triforce

Slowly fades the golden light  
In the golden land  
Eternity freezes with a wave  
Of the Goddess' gentle hand  
Turning towards her sisters high  
She speaks with Wisdom's voice  
"The time has come, before we leave  
We need to make our choice"

Din the flame of Power true  
Laughs and mountains shake  
"Sisters-mine, behold my choice  
And his mighty measure take!  
My champion is bold and strong  
With intelligence and desire  
Unrivaled shall be Power's choice  
The wizard thief Dragmire!"

Farore sighs, rustling leaves  
And turns her eyes to the ground  
"Ruthless cunning and morals lax  
May undo the one I've found  
A noble boy of noble heart  
With courage that never pales  
But left with nothing to protect  
Courage alone shall fail"

Nayru smiles, a simple thing  
But brighter than the sun  
"So you say Courage could withstand the night  
If he had to protect someone?  
My princess shall be a leader just  
A keeper of legend and lore  
But in the eyes of your hero brave  
I sense she shall be more

Her eyes will be his guiding light  
Her voice his favorite song  
Her kiss will make him invincible  
Against the force of any wrong  
And when paired together, lady and knight  
Even unrivaled wizard shall fall  
And in their dance across all time  
Balance will be learned by all"

And letting time resume its flow  
The Goddesses let their world be  
Leaving behind a glowing mark  
The sacred triangles three  
Power stood unchallenged atop  
But as Wisdom surely knows  
Bound with Courage in support  
Balanced, the Triforce e're glows


End file.
